My Brother's Keeper
by ChibiMonster1917
Summary: What happens when castiel's grace is stolen and being human is new to him


My Brother's Keeper  
I hear by do not own any of these character  
and or settings. I Also do not own Supernatural all that amazing  
stuff is all due to Eric Kripke.

_  
"The Faint smell of sulfur and ash in the air, foot steps in the hall  
the terrible screaming why is this happening. I followed gods word i followed it,"Cas the other room in Dean jumped up and ran into castiel's room. He was asleep in his trench and suit it only being a week seance his grace had been was still adjusting to human life. Dean sat at the end of castiel's bed in an old brown wicker chair  
looking at castiel's beautiful face it was the face of...well an angel.  
His eyes were like a cool blue pools that sparkled every time he talked."Dean what are you doing," Sam came in the room giving Dean a weird look. "Just checking on him i heard him screaming and i thought," Dean trailed off thinking of all the things that have harped to Castile."You thought what Dean," Sam said with a joking voice.

Coming back out to the main part of the bunker Deans face lit up he smelled pie." PIE," Dean said with a smile on his face he walked to the kitchen and got a fork. He dug into the Cherry pie"MMM pie so good," Dean said with a smile. Just as he finished his pie Castiel walked out in his trench coat and suit. Sam handed him a burger," What is this," Castiel asked. Dean looked at him as if he was insulted,"Cas that is a treasure, its grilled beef with a touch of amusing. Its like the mother of god on a bun," Dean took a bite," This is what food taste like its amazing," Cas said as he was taking another bite.

"The colt a 1836 Paterson revolver, made by Samuel colt, the only weapon to kill anything it hits," Sam said with enthusiasm looking up from his computer screen." I'm gonna go to the library to see if i can find anything on this Samuel Colt," Sam said closing his computer and putting it into his bag. " OK Sammy I'm gonna get our Baby in a trench coat up to date with humanity a little," He said towards Sammy."O yea its your turn for dinner maybe something without all the trans fats and crud on it," Sammy said with a little bit of a joking style. Sam walked up and out of the bunker.

Dean smiled shyly," Cas what did you dream about, you cant tell me it was nothing you were screaming about god and demons,"Dean said with a serious tone of voice. " Dean...I dint know how to do this thing you call being human.I mean all the new smells and tastes and just the overwhelming sense of doom i now feel. I just never understood why...you were always yelling or that face you make when something bad happens, but now i know i dint understand fully the extant of how being human feels," Castile said with the most since face a human could ever make."Cas...,"Dean just stopped and looked in Castiel's beautiful blue eyes," lets start out with something simple like shaving that thing of your face," dean said with a little laugh.

Castiel picked up a razor as dean put shaving cream on his face. Cas was holding the razor upside down Dean laughing a little bit" Here cas let me do it," dean said taking the razor. He slowly started with the left side of his face going over nothing twice. By the time they were done with Castiel's face it was almost time for another round of yummy food." Hey Cas," dean said looking up from Castiel's chin coming right up to his blue eyes blushing" Yes Dean.". "What do you want to try tonight for dinner, I was thinking Chinese," Dean said with a smile. As Sammy entered the main room in the bunker dean was already taking the Chinese food out of the bag." Thought Castiel could use a change in culture and so we got Chinese food," Dean said with a smile.

After Dinner Sam told Dean What he found on Samuel Colt at the library. " He was an American inventor in the 1800 in Hartford, He lived and died there was a huge weapons manufacture, and a huge inventor. that's all the info they had on nothing else to suggest anything further," Sammy said with a slit noticed Sammy watching him watch Cas, Dean blushed a bit and then cleat his throat. " Cas whale you were on the angel circuit did you ever hear anything on this guy Colt," Dean asked with a stern voice. Castiel With a blank face looking up " No Dean i have not head anything about Samuel Colt."

Later that night when everyone slept a war was fought but not in breathing life. Screaming people blood in the streets everyone laying dead. Cas Stand up from the ground walking through the street coming to a stop above a body he turns it over to find Dean eyes fried out of his skull. Falling to his knees crying squeezing his body. "Cas why did you do this Castiel we were just trying to help you," Dean's voice came from this no longer breathing dead hearted body. Cas dropped the body and tried to scramble away " No no i couldn't have done this no" Cas screamed as he curled into a ball.

Dean with his head in the fridge getting more of his pie herd Castile scream his name. Bouncing his head of the inside of the fridge he ran to castiel's room thinking o god what could be happing. Come to find the Angel faced man in a ball in his bed with tears streaming down his still sleeping face. " Cas," Dean said with a sweet voice while sitting on the edge of his bed. Dean outstretched a hand to Castiel's shoulder. Cas jumped up the fastest dean had ever seen him move as a human."Dean!" Castiel screamed." Cas whats going on with you ever since you lost your grace you have become more hinkey," Dean said with concern in his voice.

Wiping Castiel's tears away " Cas no madder if you have your grace or not your part of this you are part of me,"Dean said blushing and looking away from Castiel's face. "Dean," Cas said with is mono toned voice. Cas took Dean's face in both hands kissing his forehead softly." Thank you Dean." Dean look directly in to Castiel's sea deep blue eyes as they slowly swallowed him whole before he new it his lips were locked with his. Dean felt his face heat up and turn red. 


End file.
